One Sunny Day in Kabuki District
by maricristinay
Summary: Kagura suddenly felt lonely because she couldn't pick a fight with Sougo anymore. This story is set after the "Farewell, Shinsengumi" Arc.
" _The next time we meet, I will be stronger than you. So make sure you don't lose to anyone else!"_

* * *

"It feels kinda lonely huh? Not having to fight with that piece of sh**.

I'll be waiting you dumbass.

I'll show him how much I've improved, and beat the hell out of him.  
If I win… If I win…

I'll tell him."

* * *

 ** _[2 YEARS LATER]_**

" _Kagura-chan! Go buy some tissue for me, okay? And don't forget JUMP."_

"Damn Gin-chan. He's always slacking and drinking strawberry milk. And he's leaving all the errands to me and Shinpachi. He doesn't even pay us. "

As Kagura was walking on the streets of Kabuki District, a familiar silhouette of a man started to emerge.

"Could it be..?"

"Yo China! Long-time no see" said the mysterious man who turned out to be Okita Sougo, captain of the Shinsengumi's 1st division, and also Kagura's rival.

"Is that really… you?" Kagura's voice was somewhat excited but she did not want to show it.

"Oi. What happened to you? Did you hit your head or something? At least welcome me back you brat."

"Who's a brat? You wanna fight? Huh?!"

"What huh? Bring it on, China."

Kagura kicked his leg but he countered it with his sword.

"Is this the result of your 4 years training? I'd say I'm kinda disappointed." He teased her.

"Shut up and die." She punched him and he fell to the ground.

"What's the matter huh? You couldn't dodge it huh?" She grinned.

His face suddenly became serious. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Say… Why don't we stop this already?"

"What are you saying?" She felt a little bit confused.

"You see, I'd die of old age before you can even beat me."

"Aren't you underestimating me? HUH?! I'm really pissed off right now I wanna kick your face so badly."

She crunched her fingers, and punched him again.

"Why aren't you dodging it? Are you feeling sympathetic towards me? Just so you know, you also never won against me. It was always a tie."

"As I was saying, let's stop this already! You're not a kid anymore."

He picked up his sword and started walking away.

"Say hi to boss for me, China. I'll be visiting Yorozuya soon, but right now I can't because I've things to do. Seeya."

"Wait!"

* * *

 _-Back at the Yorozuya-_

"What's the matter Kagura-chan? You look so pissed." Gintoki said while picking his nose, with his usual deadfish eyes. Kagura shot a deadly stare at him and sent shivers down his spine.

"O-okay okay. I won't ask anymore. Is this what it feels like to be a father to a teenager undergoing puberty? Jeez, I'll be going bald before I can even find myself a wife."

"Then go find a wife, you old man." Shinpachi butted in while closing the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Beats me. Maybe it's this time of the month. And hey! I'm not yet an old man!"

* * *

[Kagura]

What's his problem?

Did he hit his head or something?

He's suddenly saying to stop this already, although it's not yet settled who is strong among the two of us.

What's that? Is he getting cocky already?

I'm really pissed off.

Also, if I don't beat him, I won't be able to tell him.

* * *

 ** _A few days later, someone came knocking on Yorozuya's door._**

"Boss. Long-time no see."

It was Sougo.

"Okita-kun. It's been a long time." Gintoki replied.

"What's with that get up? And what are you holding?"

"May I speak with you and China?" he said with a more serious tone.

Gintoki called Kagura and they sat down on the sofa.

The air was being tense, partly because of the awkward silence, and partly because of Kagura's killing intent towards Sougo.

"Uhhm.. What is it that you want to talk about, Okita-kun?" Gintoki asked.

"Why are you wearing a suit? You look funny. And to whom are you gonna give that bouquet of flowers? Did someone in the Shinsengumi die already? Huh?"

Kagura said, still pissed at him.

"Shut up. Just listen." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Two years ago, we met each other. We have been fighting to the bones ever since. I have always seen you as a girl with a very big appetite, disgusting and DEFINITELY no sex appeal."

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING HUH? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I SAID SHUT UP AND ONLY LISTEN." He's also pissed off, but he calmed down pretty fast.

"So I was saying. We've been fighting nonstop. We became rivals because we can't beat each other. I thought we never got along with each other, but while I was away I realized something. During those times that we were fighting, we were strengthening our friendship. We have a unique bond that does not come with words (well, we curse each other a lot). These past two years, I have realized that I have fallen for you unconsciously."

Kagura's eyes widened. She could not believe what she was hearing. Gintoki grinned as if he was saying that he already noticed about it a long time ago.

"You know, I don't care if you have a bad mouth, or a gluttonous piece of sh**, but I really wanted to be with you. When I left Edo, there wasn't a day that I don't think about you. In fact, all I thought about was going back here to see you. If it's not for Hijikata, who was always stopping me, telling me to wait for the right time, I would have gone back here. "

"Boss, I came here to ask for China's, no, Kagura's hand. I'd be really happy if you agree." Sougo said with a VEEEERY serious face.

"W-W-W-WAIT A MINUTE! I don't understand! Don't you hate me? That's why I wanted to beat you. I promised myself that I'd confess my feelings for you if I beat you. You're so sly! Confessing yours before I could."

She's now crying.

"Well, should I take that as a yes from you? And what about you boss? Do you agree?"

Gintoki sighed.  
"I don't know why you're asking me. It's not like I'm his father or anything. You should go ask Umibouzu for his daughter's hand. Although you'll get killed after doing that. As for me, I have no problems as long as Kagura-chan is happy."

"Thank you boss. Now Kagura, stop crying now. Let's announce our marriage to the Shinsengumi and everyone. I'll bet they'd be really shocked about this."  
Sougo left the house along with Kagura.

Gintoki picked his nose as usual, and then sighed.

"See? She gets to marry first before I could."


End file.
